Role Reversal
by xgirlghost
Summary: This is an AU of my normal AU continuity wherein Elise suddenly has amnesia, much like Wolverine.


[A/N:] You know my normal continuity of AU's? The one where Wolverine has a little sister named Elise that I have dubbed Earth-827? Well, this is an AU of that AU where Elise suddenly has amnesia. This started out as a little one shot I wrote just to get the idea out of my head, maybe I might continue it.

Also, while we're talking about AU's and before we get to sad things, I want to point out something I discovered about Marvel AU's today that made me die laughing: Look up Earth-TRN208 on the Marvel Wikia. It is the AU wherein Wild West Wolverine is gay for Hercules.

All I could imagine was Earth-616 (and/or 827)'s Logan's hilarious expression upon seeing this. And Elise taking pictures to show everyone else.

Mysteriously, Elise's camera is later found cut cleanly in half.

Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

We're in a brawl with the hoity-toity assholes who call themselves "The Hellfire Club." They sure are pains in our asses but at least they put up a good fight.

So the victory will be all the more sweet when we finally take these bastards out.

Most of the team's busy dealing with Selene. Logan and I are almost done chopping up this cyborg bastard called "Pierce". His name sounds like a suggestion of what we should do to him – with our claws.

Jean and John've been busy royally mind-fucking everyone. I mean, how else were we gonna get rid of that guy who absorbs and reflects kinetic energy without John giving him a forced vacation to the astral plane?

Pierce now in pieces, I look around for the next fight. I see that Frost bitch go for my husband, John.

Aw _HELL_ no.

I run at her, claws extended and ready to cut a bitch, when she turns around at the last second and touches my forehead.

I hear someone's blood-curdling scream. No, wait, that's me. Suddenly, the agony cuts out and I hit the floor.

~ooOoo~

I open my eyes and don't recognize the room I'm in.

How did I get here?

Where am I?!

"Love, are you feeling okay?" A soft-spoken man asks me. He's lying in the bed next to me, shirtless. His black hair is messed up.

I look down and notice I'm wearing a mostly see-through nightgown. I jump out of bed, wrapping a blanket around me, and back towards the door.

"W-who are you?!" I ask, starting to panic.

His concerned look falls. Now he just looks crushed, "I'm your h-h-husband, J-john."

Husband?

Somehow I can tell he isn't lying, but that still doesn't mean I want him to touch me. Or see me mostly naked, for that matter.

"Where are my clothes?" I ask.

"In here," he says as he opens a few dresser drawers.

I back up when he gets closer to me.

"I'll l-let you have your p-privacy," he says and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

I don't remember any of these clothes, hell, I don't remember anything about this room or this "John" guy who says he's my husband.

Wait a minute, what's _my_ name?

Oh shit. I can't even remember my own damn name!

I quickly put on some clothes – I guess they are mine since they fit so well – and start examining the room, searching for clues. I see a lot of pictures of a woman -whom I find out is me after a look in the mirror- with John. They look so happy. One of them is a beautifully done sketch of them in wedding clothes.

As hard as I try, I can't remember any of it.

I can't control myself. I start crying. As much as I want to, I can't remember a single thing before waking up this morning.

Is it even morning?! I check the clock. It says 7:05 and there's light coming through the window, but I suppose it could be morning or evening.

Everything feels so alien.

I decide to wander out of the only room I now have some memory of. The halls are beautiful, antique. Long, too. There are a ton of doors down each end. I suppose now's as good a time as any to start exploring.

There sure are a lot of kids here! Teens, more like it, but still. They're in groups talking, playing games. Some are raiding the kitchen. I don't know any of their names and I feel like I should.

A man wearing a button-up shirt, slacks, and red sunglasses comes up to me, "There you are. You're late for mission debriefing."

"What mission?" I ask, utterly confused.

"Quit joking around. You know what mission. Now hurry up to the war room."

"War room?"

He sighs harshly, obviously frustrated with me for some reason, "You know, the place where we typically hold team meetings?"

"I _don't_ know, actually. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"For once in your life will you be serious?" He snaps at me and starts walking away.

"I am being serious," I say quietly, looking down.

He stops in his tracks and slowly turns to face me, looking just about as confused as I am, "What do you mean you're being serious?"

"I don't remember- I don't remember _anything_," I say, tears starting to form in my eyes.

A short, stocky man with strange black hair that sticks up in two points turns around as I say that, "Elise, what did you just say?"

"Elise," I say. It feels oddly familiar on my tongue. "Is that my name?"

He blinks, pales a few shades, and his face contorts in horror. "Oh god," he breathes.

"Summers, go get Chuck. Now," he says.

The taller man with shades nods mechanically and runs off elsewhere.

The short, scruffy-looking man cautiously comes towards me. I find myself shifting into a much more defensive stance. He stops and holds his hands up.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya, promise."

"How do I know that?"

He takes that response like a blow to the face and seemingly recovers before saying, "Do you remember what deceit smells like?"

I nod, "I think so."

"Do you smell any on me?" he asks.

I take a good whiff of the air and shake my head, "No."

"Then you can trust me," He says.

I let him get closer, and then he pulls me into a tight hug. I decide against fighting back. I can't smell ill-intent on him, just despair.

"So I guess this is what you musta felt like," he whispers.

"Huh?"

"Before," he says. "You were the one who remembered everything and I had lost my memory. Now I guess our roles are reversed."

"Oh," I say, dripping tears into his flannel shirt. I wrap my arms around him, whoever he is, hugging back.

"What's your name?" I ask after a bit.

"Logan," He says. "I'm your older brother."

"Where are we?" I ask.

"You are at my school," a bald, aging man in a wheelchair says. John is standing next to him.

"A school?" I ask.

"Yes," he says, frowning. He has his curled up hand on his chin. "If you will, please follow me to my office."

Just then, a pre-pubescent girl runs up and hugs me with so much force she nearly knocks me over. I start getting very uncomfortable about the sudden invasion of privacy.

"Finally, you're up! How did the mission go?"

Here I am, drawing a complete blank. I don't even know this girl's name let alone what she means by that!

"I- uh…" I start to say.

John kneels down to her level, "Molly, Elise isn't feeling well right now. Do you think you can talk with her later?"

The girl loosens her vise grip around my waist, looking a little crestfallen, "Oh. Okay." She starts to leave, and then turns back to me and smiles, "I hope you feel better soon."

I nod and turn to John. "Thanks," I say quietly.

He gently reaches for my hand and I let him hold it. The three men lead me to an office on the other side of the building.

The man in the wheelchair has me sit in a chair across from a desk. He moves his chair to be directly in front of me.

"You gonna be able to fix her?" Logan asks.

"I hope so. At least one thing is in her favor: it has not been years since the onset of amnesia, merely hours."

The man in the wheelchair continues, looking into my eyes, "Elise, I need you to try to relax." He raises his hands to the sides of my head.

I start to get nervous again and realize I'm cornered into the chair, "H-how come-"

I feel a very strange sensation in my head and gasp. The world around me fades.


End file.
